Shinwa ni tsuite Reikai Tantei
by yuyuhakushofan
Summary: Two strangers move in. A young girl, 16, listens to the story that this familiar man tells. How is it that he knows so much about this childhood myth? Is it true that Reikai Tantei existed?ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Everyday, after the sun set, all the children would gather outside the Urameshi house and wait for Mr. & Mrs. Urameshi to come outside and tell us stories. I would always tag along, even though I was a bit old for _shinwa_. I only went for I had nothing else to do.

The Urameshi's weren't that old~ only about 20. They had been married for two years. Well, that's what Mrs. Urameshi said. Nobody knew their first name, but no one cared. Mr. Urameshi was a good storyteller. Everyday he would tell a different part of everyone's favorite story- _Shinwa ni tsuite Reikai Tantei._

It all started two days ago. The Urameshi's moved in next door to me. All, the children, and myself, gathered around the newly occupied house. Everybody was talking about who they thought moved in, and it got all quiet when he stepped out.

Even though he was my elder by 4 years, he was a god. Tall, muscular, black hair slicked back. He had a boyish, immature look to him, but you could tell he had faced rough times and was full of wisdom. He also gave of some weird energy signal. Not that I could actually tell, but there was something…different about him. His chocolate eyes shone brightly as he looked at all the curious children gathered outside his house.

Then she came. I already knew they were married. I could see the wedding ring on her finger. It was a gold band, set with assorted stones of color and shape, obviously not from this world. She caught me staring at it and winked. She turned her attention to her husband. "_Itoshii,_ I believe they want to hear a story." He nodded his head and sat down in the chair on the porch. All the children sat down, with eager smiles. I went up the steps and turned to the woman. "Do you need any help?" She smiled and indicated to go inside. She then whispered something in her husband's ear. He chuckled softly and kissed her on the cheek.

I followed Mrs. Urameshi into her house. Rows of boxes filled up the living room. She told me to take the blue box and bring it into the kitchen. As I started unpacking, she began to sing. Her voice was sweet.

_Kon'ya mo togatta byoushin Toki wo kirikizande 'ru_

_ Chi chi chi…_

_ Itsu made mo katazukania Hoomuwaaku nadedashi_

_ SON OF A GUN!_

_ Korogaru yume na n' da you Oikakete itai no wa_

_ Tomareba nigete yuku yo Ki wo nuicha dame na no sa_

_ Sou sa Yakusoka wa tsumi Sakki mo kyanseru no beru_

_ Ru Ru Ru…_

_ Itsu made mo miete konai Kimi wa Mebiusu no Goal_

_ OH MY GOD!_

_ Namida mo nai hito to wa Tsukiaitaku nai no sa_

_ Kanashimi daite 'ru toki Kono de hikiyosetai_

_ Korogaru yume na n' da yo Oikakete itai no wa_

_ Ashita wo aozamete mo Itsu ka tsukande miseru_

_ Korogaru yume na n' da yo Oikakete itai no wa_

_ Tomareba nigete yuku yo Ki wo nuich dame na no sa_

_ Korogaru yume na n' da yo…..*_

I just stared at her. It's a sad but sweet song. Mrs. Urameshi turned around and caught me again. She blushed and continued packing. I smiled a bit.

Then his voice floated through the open windows. He sounded like and angel. She must've thought the same. "Come let us go outside and listen to my husband tell _shinwa's_." I nodded and followed her onto the porch. I sat on the railing as she sat next to him. He closed his eyes and slowly began his story.

*************************************************************

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH :cries:

So what did you think? It's up to you if I should continue or not.

*That song was Homework ga Owaranai; The Homework Never Ends (YYH Ending Theme)

Itoshii- dear, beloved

Shinwa- legend, myth

Shinwa ni tsuite Reikai Tantei- Legend of Spirit Detectives


	2. Chapter 2

"There once was a boy by the name of Yusuke…Ikameshii." Mr. Urameshi exchanged a glance and smile with his wife. He looked back at the children and continued. "He was a delinquent at Sarayashiki Jr. High. He was a punk who was into street brawls, and he smoked and skipped school."

Mrs. Urameshi continued. "There was also a young girl there by the name of Keiko Yukimura. She was Yusuke's childhood friend since kindergarten, and her feelings for him had grown over the years. Of course, she was a total opposite of Yusuke. Good grades, loved school, hated fighting."

She looked away and her eyes had a dreamy look to them, as if she was recalling a memorable moment. "Then it happened," Mr. Urameshi said. "What? What happened?" all the children asked. They squirmed a bit, not knowing what other ways there were to show eagerness. Mr. Urameshi looked at the children with sad eyes, pretending he really cared. "The boy died, trying to save a little child."

All the children gasped. Even though I was older, tears filled my eyes, and I wiped them away with my sleeve. I didn't want to seem immature. "Of course, the boy never expected to die in the first place. For him, it began like any other day. He had gone to school, only to skip classes. He ticked off Keiko by lifting her skirt, thus getting smacked in the face. All day, the principal, Mr. Takanaka was calling Yusuke to report to his office. He never did go. Instead, he slipped out of the principal's grasp and strode down the street." He took a breather and continued. 

"That's when he ran into his rival, Kuwabara. Kuwabara was always trying to beat up Yusuke, so he could win the title of being #1 punk of Sarayashiki Jr. High. He tried only to have failed at least 156 times."

The children watched Mr. Urameshi with awe. 'He must have been real strong right?" asked one of the girls. "He sure was. He could take down the best of 'em in an ol' fashioned street brawl." Mr. Urameshi put out his arm like he was a victory winner.

He continued his story again. "Yusuke wasn't in a very good mood that day, what with his teacher, Mr. Iwamoto trying to get him kicked out. So he beat up Kuwabara in a matter of seconds. 'Ah, I feel much better now,' Yusuke had said as he walked away from the brutally beaten Kuwabara."

"That's when he ran into the kid. He was about 5 years old or less. He was on the sidewalk, playing with a soccer ball. It landed at Yusuke's feet, and he picked it up. 'Excuse me sir, can I have my ball back?' asked the kid. Yusuke stared at the kid for a long time. 'YOU CAN'T GO PLAYING BALL NEAR THE STREET! IT'S DANGEROUS!' he yelled. The kid stared at him, so he made some funny faces. Yusuke finally gave the kid the ball back. When he crossed the street, he noticed a speeding car. He also noticed that the kid had kicked the soccer ball into the street. And the car was heading right for him! 'WATCH OUT KID!' Yusuke yelled as he jumped in front of the car & pushed the kid away.

All the little ones were staring at him with tears in their eyes. Some girls started to cry. I just sat there. After all, it's just a _shinwa_. "Wha…what happened next?" asked Koji, my next-door neighbor. Mr. Urameshi was about to answer when Mrs. Urameshi interrupted him. "Kids, it's getting late. How about you come back tomorrow, same time, to hear the rest of the _shinwa_?"

All of them nodded. Soon the crowd disentigrated and I was the only one left there. I laughed nervously. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I ran back into my house to go to bed.

Those Urameshi's are weird. I find it strange that Mr.Urameshi knows the _Shinwa ni tsuite Reikai Tantei._ Who in their right mind would memorize that? These thoughts were flowing through my head when I heard voices coming from the Urameshi house. Against better judgement, I decided to investigate.

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

Should I continue? That chapter kinda sucked. But then again, if Yusuke's not so intelligent he wouldn't be great at story telling either, right?

_Shinwa-_ legend, myth

_Shinwa ni tsuite Reikai Tantei_- Legend of the Reikai Tantei (Spirit World Detectives)


End file.
